Ese Hombre
by angielizz
Summary: Él ha vuelto. El hombre que la habia herido en mis narices.


**Disclaimer todos los personajes son de Meyer, la historia me pertenece...**

**Ese hombre**

**Angielizz**

* * *

Camine sin saber exactamente qué era lo correcto, él llamo para citarnos en el bar, al que solíamos frecuentar cuando éramos jóvenes, había vuelto, mi mejor amigo había vuelto de nuevo

Camine cuando lo vislumbre sentado en la barra del bar, estaba tomando una copa, no había cambiado demasiado, su cabello negro estaba corto y se veía aun más maduro que antes, sus músculos seguían intacto sino es que aumentaron

- Hola – lo salude, nos chocamos las manos, como hace tiempo

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado – asentí

- No sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo este tiempo…

- No mientas – le dije

- He cometido tantos errores… empezando por haberla abandonado a ella

- ¿Qué tal te fue en florida? – intente salir por otro lado

- Bien, el inicio iba bien, la verdad es que el sentimiento de estar lejos de ella era… - lo mire alzándole una ceja– bien, no la recordaba con frecuencia en realidad evitaba recordar algo referente a ella, me sentía tan culpable, la había lastimado y aun podía ver en mis recuerdos sus lagrimas cuando termine con ella

_Fui a casa de Bella después de su llamada, sonaba herida, desecha diría yo_

_La puerta estaba abierta por lo que entre sin más, subí las escaleras al no encontrar rastro de ella en el resto de la casa, la encontré en su habitación acostada con la cabeza en sus almohadas, quizás estaba dormida, había pensado, pero supe que no era así cuando escuche un sollozo, oh no…._

- _Bella – la llame, levanto la cara y corrió a mí, la abrace y la pegue lo mas que pude a mi cuerpo_

- _Me dejo, termino conmigo – no supe que decirle, no podía creer que en verdad lo hubiera hecho…_

- _Oh… ¿Qué ha pasado?_

- _Encontró a una chica hermosa, rubia, sofisticada… y se irán a Florida a estudiar juntos la universidad, dijo que al final lo nuestro no era para mucho…_

- _¿Bromeas?_

- _Eso ha dicho_

- _No puedo creer que haya sido capaz _

_Después de haberme quitado del medio para que ellos fueran felices, después de haber fantaseado con un ella y yo que nunca se daría y despertar sabiendo que ella le pertenecía a mi mejor amigo el cual la había presumido en mis narices, besado frente a mí y me había dado la sorpresa de su formal noviazgo, el cual tuve que aceptar con la mejor sonrisa que pude y no fue difícil al saber que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, y mientras fueran felices no importaba nada mas… ni siquiera mis sentimientos_

- _Pues lo hizo, me dejo, me dejo y no sé qué hare… odio esto, odio que me rompa en mil pedazos mi corazón – la abrace mas fuerte queriendo que supiera que yo estaba ahí para ella, siempre lo estuve y esperaba estar como siempre el amigo fiel a su lado_

- La lastimaste demasiado, cuando dijiste que te gustaba Tanya… bueno, no creí que fuera para tanto…

- La verdad es que me equivoque me deje envolver en la chica que quería ver en ella… pero al final era peor que una bruja

- Si…

- Y ahora después de tanto vuelvo con la esperanza de que ella…

- Esta con alguien – le digo intentando no quebrar mi voz – y la ama…

- He vuelto por ella… no – dejo caer su cabeza y negó con ella muchas veces, no me gustaba verlo en ese estado, pero quien mejor que yo para decírselo

- La verdad es que la ayudo, estuvo ahí cuando ella lo necesito.

- No sera para siempre

- Ahora él tiene su lugar, y no parece que vaya a irse de su lado

- _Vamos Bella tienes que comer – le pedí tomando su mano intentando que se levantara, me miro con esa cara llena de aburrimiento, de monotonía y enfado que quise irme de ahí_

- _No quiero_

- _Hazlo por mi_

- _No…_

- _Por favor_

- _Que no, largo de aquí - esta vez si tuvo las fuerzas de estirar su brazo y señalar su puerta_

- _Bella…_

- _Vete, quiero estar sola… - me levante de la cama y Salí de su habitación, herido, como siempre que estaba con ella, a ella le rompieron el corazón, lo entendía pero ella me lo rompía a mi segundo a segundo…_

_Supongo que después de todo, se llega a extremos por amor… ¿no?_

_Estaba enfadando me de esto, ¿Que esperaba ganar realmente?, ¿Que un día dijera que me amaba?_

_Me gustase o no, ella estaba colada aun por él y eso no parecía que fuera a cambiar en ningún momento. Tal vez su enamoramiento era mas que eso. Tal vez mi enamoramiento por ella era aun mas fuerte de lo que quería creer._

_Limpie la lagrima que había salido de mi ojo y baje las escaleras, Salí de ahí sin esperar nada de su parte, no podía esperar nada, quizás en algún tiempo podría verla, sonreírle, podría escucharla hablar de él y no dolería porque tendría a alguien para mi… pero no hoy y tampoco mañana._

_Quizás__ iba a tardarme un tiempo en fijarme en alguna chica, tal vez hasta que Bella dejara de estar siempre en mi cabeza, cuando lograra sacarla de verdad de mi vida. Podría volver a intentarlo con alguien mas. _

_Mientras tanto lo mejor era tomar distancia._

_Iba a subir a mi carro cuando la vi salir de su casa y correr hacia mí, me detuve._

- _No te vayas… no tu – me rogo con sus ojos chocolates_

- _Bella, no sé que estoy esperando… no se qué hago aquí… a quien quieres aquí ahora, es a él no a mí y no puedo soportarlo más_

- _Te necesito a ti, por favor – no se que es lo que mas me convencia si su mirada rogando por mi o sus ojos rojos, no se si tenía algo que ver que fuese a chica que me gustara._

_- Bella..._

_- Te necesito - ¿Tomar distancia? Si, de mi auto. Asenti_

_Bien, quizás más al rato podría tomar pegamento y pegar los pedazos de mi corazón, por ahora ella me necesitaba, la vi sonreír como hace semanas no hacía y correr hacia mi_

_ - Gracias - ¿por no saber decirle que no? Por tener ganas de terminar de nuevo con mi corazón deshecho por ella. ¿De nada?_

- Cometí mil errores descuide tantas cosas pero ella sabía que yo no podía vivir sin su amor.

- Tienes que olvidar la aunque te haga daño, tal vez sea momento de que la dejes atrás... ella no te ama, y ahora esta feliz con alguien mas. Se lo que sientes... – claro que lo sabía, gracias a ambos me rompieron el corazón y llegue al extremo de dar como un plan bastante ingenioso olvidar la, para siempre... - me pidió que te dijera algo.

_Llegue a su apartamento, y toque la puerta, me recibió con su sonrisa peculiar, una que yo no pude corresponder probablemente se enojaría, lloraría o quizás… correría a sus brazos otra vez._

_Era un riesgo, ¿no?_

- _Ha vuelto – le dije, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al igual que su boca, justo lo que esperaba _

- _¿É__l volvió? – asentí_

- _Me veré con él en unas horas, me ha llamado… probablemente pregunte por ti… o tu por él ahora mismo… y entenderé – negó con su cabeza y me abrazo por la espalda_

- _No… no quiero saber que ha hecho de su vida…. Pero dile que estoy muy bien, que ya nunca podría volver con él._

-Se que puedes convencerla – me pidió mi amigo tomando una de mis manos, sus ojos me lo pedían, negué con mi cabeza

- No lo puedo hacer – él la había herido y debía cargar con las consecuencias

-Convéncela – negué y le seguí diciéndolo lo que ella me dijo

- _Dile que así es mejor y dile que hay alguien ahora – le sonreí convencido de que así era, me hizo una seña con su cabeza para que entrara, me hizo sentarme en el sofá y me miro con sus ojos brillosos _

- Sé que él le mintió

- ¿Por qué hablas así?

- Sé que él le mintió. – repitió negué con mi cabeza, sabía lo que sentía y lo mucho que le dolía, hizo un gesto con su mano y le dieron otra copa

- Ese hombre se nota que la quiere y ella se encuentra tan cambiada

_Mire las cientos de rosas que había en su apartamento_

- _¿un admirador eh? – le alce una de mis cejas, ella rio tontamente mientras se acercaba a mí y golpeaba mi hombro_

- _No… no exactamente_

- _¿Un acosador? – dije con cara de asco_

- _Mi novio, me las ha enviado_

- _Terminaras teniendo abejas en tu apartamento _

- _Deberé comentárselo a él – me reí_

- Tú lo sabes y por eso te duele- Jacob negó con su cabeza y me miro fijamente, negación, pura y absoluta negación

- Si pudiera hablarle sé que él comprendería yo le haría saber que ella está junto a él por dolor – bien, yo había pensado lo mismo

_Un plato de segunda o un juguete para olvidarse de Jacob, ¿Qué opción era?, eso le había preguntado segundos atrás a Bella_

- _Ninguna, tu sabes bien lo que siento Edward, así que deja de meter a… Jacob en todo esto, por favor… - me pidió, era la primera vez en siglos que decía su nombre en voz alta_

- _Bien…_

- _Estoy enamorada, ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender? – se me encogió el corazón mientras negaba con mi cabeza y bajaba la mirada, ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me sonrió solo como ella sabía hacerlo_

- Ya no te engañes ella lo quiere, la vida da solo una oportunidad acéptalo

_- Cuéntale que soy feliz que a veces me da pena mirar atrás pero no tengo miedo quiero vivir – dijo tomando mi mano y acercándose a mí, sabía que no mentía, estuve con ella todo este tiempo y no podía desconfiar en sus palabras ni en sus sentimientos_

- ¿Cómo pudo cambiar? – pregunto en apenas un murmullo

- Se ha cansado de ti.

- _Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer que alguien necesita por fin mi amor que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien – bese su nariz intentando por una vez decirle lo mucho que la quería y siempre haría… pero seguro que ya sabia_

- ¿Quien es él?

- Jacob, no tiene casa

- Algo malo debe de tener, pobre, la engaña, algo...

- La quiero

- ¿La que?

- Bella y yo estamos saliendo.


End file.
